Its not always glitter and make believe
by bluebubble112
Summary: Alex is un-popular and friendless. Nate is popular and taken. The two are old-time friends but now Nate ignores her. And all Alex can seem to do is fall in love with him. If only he knew. But can she find a way to tell him. Nalex


*_Its not always glitter and make believe_*

Alex awoke to the sound of her little brother Max.

'Get up, its school today' He screeched in her ear. Her eyes opened slowly as she grasped onto the fact that she had to get up soon or it would be too late to finish her report on Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'. Alex had gotten one extra day to work on it as she lied by saying that she was 'sick' over the holidays and couldn't do it.

'Go away Max' Alex murmured while pushing herself up with her arms. She always felt weak in the mornings and could never hold onto anything tightly.

Alex saw her little brother shuffle out of the room. She sighed. Another day of school. Alex dragged herself over to her closet and put some clothes on her.

'Alex! Are you up?' She heard her mum scream from down stairs.

'Pretty much' Alex said back walking over to her bed. She fell down on it swiftly, and then closed her eyes. About a minute later, Alex found herself on the floor. She got up grabbed her bag, flung it over her shoulder and reached for her A4 sized paper that was titled 'Romeo and Juliet'. She slipped her feet in her shoes and she was out the door.

Alex fumbled with her key as she tried jamming it in the locker. It fell from her hands, hit the floor, and then skidded across the hall. Alex turned to see the small silver key shinning on the floor by someone's black conversers. She bit her lip to see the guy bend down and pick it up. He looked around to see Alex staring at him. She smiled faintly as she saw who it was. Nate Grey. The famous guy from Connect 3. He smiled back. The famous smile that made girl melt. Alex just saw him as some rock star who did what he wanted, when he wanted.

He walked over to her and gave her the small silver key.

'Thanks.' She said taking it back, their fingers touching for half a second. He smiled. She blushed. Alex then cursed herself mentally for blushing.

'Get away from my guy'. The very annoying Tess Tyler said pushing Alex into the lockers. Alex let the air escape from her lips as her back hit the cold metal. 'Oops! Sorry did I hurt you?' Tess asked her sarcastically.

'No. I was just going' Alex said bluntly. She said shoving the key in the lock a throwing her bag into the locker.

Sitting in a tree over-looking the city lights was where Alex could be found at night. She was hanging her slender legs over the branch she was sitting on. She was thinking. She knew who Nate was. They had been friends back in year 3. Back when people would not think you liked a boy for sitting next to him. They had pledged to be friends forever. That was until Nate was 12 and when he moved to America with his brothers to try get a record deal. They came back in the pocket of Hollywood records. They go off time to time still. Being 16 now Nate has forgotten the pledge and will not talk to someone un-popular. Stupid Tess decided to steal his heart.

Alex sighed. Tears swelled up in her eyes. She knew the moment she blinked they would fall down her soft pink cheeks. 'Why does he have to forget?' She whispered 'Why does he have to love Tess?' She blinked knowing all to well the salty tears that spilled down her cheeks.

'I know this really isn't you, I know your heart is somewhere else, and I'll do anything I can, to help you brake out of this spell' She sung quietly. She shivered. But strangely enough, she liked it. Alex liked being cold. She was sad. All the time. Friendless; she didn't have anyone to talk to. But when someone makes fun of her, she doesn't stop them. She just cries about it up in her tree. . Pathetic is what she thinks of herself. But would could blame her? Earth isn't cruel, it's the people that are in it. Alex learnt that the hard way. Her life seemed pointless. School was horrible and her parents didn't make it easier.


End file.
